Our Annoying Parents
by blaxe27713
Summary: What happens when Posiden and Athena find out what's going on with their children? Read to find out!
1. The Confession

**PERCY'S POV**

Today was the day. The day our god parents visit us at camp.

Annabeth and I planned for a _month_ on how to tell our parents that we're dating.

That's not very easy if yor dad hates your girlfriends mom. That's not very easy if your girlfriends mom would rip off yor head if she found out. That's not very easy if your girlfriend is an Annabeth and you are a Percy.

"Do we have to?" Annabeth whinned in a childish yet cute, way.

"Yes," I say and give her a smooch on the lips."Be at my cabin at three."

She rolls her eyes and cocks her hip.

"Fine Seaweed Brain," She agrees looking at me. This is the first time I find her hot. I mean, I already find her hot but now with her shrunken CHB shirt(probably the Stoll bros)she looks...sexy.

"Love ya," I say as I finally stopped staring. I walked to my cabin as Annabeth walked to hers.

In a few moments my dad will be-

"Hello my boy,"I here a deep, mighty voice say. Ugh.

"Hey dad," I say throwing on a fake smile.

He rested his trident on the doorway and sat on the coch across from me.

He just started talking and talking about meaningless crap. It just went on forever and I swear I almost fell asleep while listening to his boring story about sending a tsunami in Japan just because he was cranky that day.

I glance at the clock. 3:15, she should be here by now.

**ANNABETH'S POV**

It's going to take me a whole lot of convincing to get my mom to get to Percy's cabin.

It's gonna take a lot of thinking just to get her out of the cabin without my brothers and sisters questioning. Wait, they hate my mom. Well that's cleared up.

"Hey mom can we play a game?" I ask her with the stupidest but hoping idea ever.

"Okay, how do you play?" My mom asks.

"Well you have to wear a blind fold and umm, I'll ask you some questions. Everytime you get an answer correct you take three steps forward.

"Okay," My mom said. Then took the ribbon out of her hair letting her long golden hair fall free. I quickly get jealous as I help her tie it afound her head. My hair is dirty blonde and is super curly. It's impossible to comb it in the morning and whenever we play capture the flag there's all kinds of things in there.

"Umm, 135 times 73," I say. That should be real simple for her.

"9855," My mom said in seconds. I started spitting out questins and scenarios for her as we got closer and closer to Percy's cabin.

Once we got to the door Percy already saw me through the window.

He quickly got up and opened the door while his dad kept blabbin' about something I don't know.

"You won, congratz," I say removing the blindfold.

"Why are we here?" My mom asked then looked at Posiden.

"Posiden," My mom said in disgust turning away from him.

"Athena," Posiden said in the same way.

I sat on Percy's lap giving him a worried look. He gave me a queasy smile in our parents saw us.

"What's this about?" Posiden asked in a big voice. My heart started beating fast. I intwine my fingers with Percy's.

"We're dating," We both say at the same time.

The just stood there looking at us baffled.


	2. Uh-Oh

**sorry my lil sis kept hogging MY laptop so this is for you guys!**

**PERCY'S POV**

Our parents just stood there staring at us with one of tose weird faces that animes have.

I could feel Annabeth shaking on my lap.

If our parents weren't here I would kiss her to comfort her. But if my parents weren't here then she wouldn't be shaking in my lap right now.

My dad unfroze and started smiling in a creepy way. Uh-oh.

"Then he started laughing hysterically while Athena still stood there frozen. Annabeth's grip loosened, but I attempted to keep mine firm.

"You're kidding right?" My dad asks with his face red from laughing.

"Umm...No," I say cautiosly. My dad's face quickly grows stern. _Hades, kill me now,_ I didn't mean it!

"What? How could you love the daughter of the Ugl-ier Godzilla?" My dad said offendingly. That flicked a switch in Athena's brain.

"My daughter. How could you fall in love with the son of Barnacle Breath here?" Athena snapped. _Ouch._

"Uhh, umm...Br-brainiac."

"How weak Mermaid!"

"Smartass!"

*gasp*"Bastard!" That kept going on and on. Usually if Annabeth and I would hear something like this on the bus or something I would usually say, 'Just keep watching, it gets better." And we would just start laughing after a while.

Now is not the time to start laughing.

"Shhh..." I hear a voice whisper in my ear. I later find out it was Annabeth.

She took my hand and dragged me out the door as our parents harshly and loudly fight. She took me to the lake and we walked in the sand, hand in hand.

**ANABETH'S POV**

After I thought our parents fighting was enough I grabbed Percy's hand and we tiptoed to the lake.

"So..." He trailed off.

"So..." I mimicked. We were surrounded by no one but ourselves.

Our feet were splashing in the water soaking our shoes. Well, at least Percy's sneakers. I alway wear these red rubber Mary-Janes.

Why? I don't even know but I guess they're comfy.

"Look," Percy said making us halt. "I'm sorry about earlier. I should've listened to you when you disagreed."

"It's okay, they would've known sooner or later," I say sorowfully**(can't spell!)**.

Then I pulled us into a hug, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

After about five seconds of reassuring what just happened, he hugged me back.

After a few moments his hands started feeling my back in a curios way.

"Are you wearing a bra?!"


	3. We're caught

**Listenin' to Bruno Mars so I hope you guys-and dudes-like this chapter.**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

I quickly jerk back in aghast. Then I try to act cocky in my answer.

"Well, I'm eighteen and I think-unless you're a late bloomer-all eighteen year-olds wear them."

He just scratches the back of his head and gives a heart-stopping smirk.

"Okay," He says innocently still smiling.

"Dudes' bodies are weird also," I snap bitterly. Okay, I tend to call boys 'dudes' and girls 'guys** (this is true about me)**

"Ohh really?"

"Yeah,"

"Hit me,"

I slapped him really hard across his face.

"You know what I mean." He says angrily while rubbing the side of his face.

**PERCY'S POV**

I played truth or dare with Nico and Thals, my dad disapproved of my girlfriend, and Annabeth slapped me.

This is just the day isn't it? I thought sarcastically.

"Well usually dudes think guys are flattered when a dudes' dick is really long. When a guy tells me how long that thing is I think, something that big, shouldn't be in your pants'."

Now I'm self-conscious about how Annabeth feels about my body. Time to get her back.

"What's up with bras, I mean, what's it for? Just to make you look like you have something under your shirt. What if you're wearing a push-up bra that day, then someone captures you and ties you up upside down? Would they hang by your cheeks?"

Now Annabeth looks flustered and confused. You almost never see her that way.

I mocked her with a really big grin. She's pissed.

"You know what I wished happened to you? I wish you-Mnnnhhh..." Annabeth started but I cut her off by a long kiss.

She quickly returned it. We continued to return kisses in a passionate way. We never went this far.

When we kissed it was usually one small smooch. Now, Annabeth's going faster. My breathing got unsteady as my heart was beating out of my chest.

She licked my lips asking for her tounge to enter. I opened my mouth.

Best choice I ever made in my life. She practically tried to swallow me!

I mean the lips were fine but, man, her tongue filled up my whole mouth.

I tried to get mine in her mouth but hers blocks my way all the time.

We had a tongue war at one point. I lost, by a lot. Kissing Annabeth is like... I don't know because nothing can compare.

"Annabeth!"

"Percy!"

Oh my gods. I'm in trouble.

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I'll update more chapters soon.**


	4. Hell on Earth

**Intersession is almost over and yet I choose to write stories than do my homework that could possibly be for a grade. Screw homework. School is the worst invention ever made.**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

I parted my lips from Percy's desperately wanting them more. We had the perfect make-out session until our parents just 'had' to ruin it.

"I will not tolerate this behavior!" said urgently. Why did I just call him Mr.?

"Niether will I!" My mom said running to me with her dress-that looks like curtains-flowing with the breeze.

"Wow, that was the first time our parents agreed," Percy whispered to me quickly and quietly before our parents reached us.

We both giggled quitley while my mom had a stern look on her face.

"You think this is funny?" She asks firmly. Percy and I then put on a strait face and shook our heads.

*Clears throat*"No," Percy says seriously. My mom crosses her arms. Great, today will be my boyfriend's death day, I think. I can imgine it already. R.I.P Percy Jackson.

"If we didn't come you guys would've went 'too' far," Posiden said emphasizing the 'too'. Hold up. WE'RE EIGHTEEN! Plus Percy is really shy about this stuff.

"Come Annabeth. I can't stand the smell of fish here," My mom said bitterly holding out her hand. I know she ment for me to grab it but I of course didn't.

"Why?" I ask. I know she knows I know why but I'm stalling. What other choice do I have? Her arm is still hanging in the air waiting for me to put my hand to hers. I don't.

"Come," My mom snaps and grabs my hand. Then she pulls me toward my cabin. I turn around to see Percy for the last time tonight. He looks so sad. My heart sinks. I guess my mom noticed me staring at him because she used her hand to puch my face forward.

Once we reach my cabin my brothers and sisters are looking at me very suspiciously. They should be looking at us suspiciously.

"Children, lights out." My mom *cough* *cough* Cruella DeVill *cough* *cough* says dragging us into the bathroom. I sat on the rim of the bathtub while Cruella towered above me. I hate my life. If you really think about it everyone at one point of their life thinks that.

"Why were you swallowing him?"

"AAhh-ah, Not swallowing, kissing," I inform her in a mocking way. She must be pissed. She looks pissed. She is pissed.

"You won't ever do that again, I forbid it!" She whines like a little girl.

"Try me."

"Do not play smartass with me young lady."

"Then why don't you play it with your nineteen other daughters!" I snap and stomp up to my bunk. Hmph, that did her well. I feel really proud of myself for standing up to her. At least tomorrow she'll be gone.

I wake with a jolt and sweat on my face. Then quickly find out I'm the only one at my cabin. 9:03. Oh my gods, I am so late!

I throw on my CHB shirt, some jean shorts, and my red shoes. Shit! I missed breakfast.

"Yo Sleeping Beauty!"I hear to my right. It was Percy. Shirtless. Looking like a god. I jog up to him trying to ignore the other campers eyes as they pause their training.

"Don't you own a shirt Seaweed Brain," I say smiling. I always feel happy whenever I see him. Especially now because there are no parents to interrupt us.

"I decided to take a little swim." Percy said approaching closer to me which only makes me want to mentally oull my hair out harder. He pulls something out of his pocket. An apple.

"You must be hungry," He said handing me the apple. I took one large bite and juice splattered on my face and Percy's chest.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed apoligizingly. I wiped the juice off my face and took another bite. I impulsively wrinkle my nose.

"What!"

""It tastes like salt water."I complain. He just smiles. I bring the apple to his mouth and he takes a bite. As he chews he puts on a face that makes him look as if he is really thinking.

"Yup," He agrees and the rest of the time we take turns biting the apple even though it tastes like raw fish. It was the perfect walk. His arm around me, us sharing an apple, buth of us smiling like crazy.

I know it sounds girly but if you were me you would be thinking the same thing, Honey Boo Boo Child.

"Athena and I will be talking on what to do to you both in my cabin," I hear Mr. Posiden say. What's with me and Mr.?

Percy and I turned around and saw our parents withserious faces. I thought they left! Zeus left, Hades left, Aphrodite left, Hermes left, Apolo(the hot one) left! Why are our damn parents still here!

They turned around and headed towards the Posiden cabin. Once they were out of sight Percy and I started a conversation.

"So your dad..."

"More like Hades."

"I feel ya." After that silence creeps in. Then Percy lifted me, bride-style, into the water and took me the very deep water. I was so afraid he would drown me until he formed an air bubble around us. This brings back old memories.

What did we do down there is something I shouldn't tell anyone because that would lead to my mother murdering me. Or worse, locking me in a dungeon surrounded by spiders. I hate those eight-legged freaks.

Anyway back to the subject. Percy and I have been down there so long, wait. Too long. That's better. Percy and I have been there to long it started getting dark.

"P-percy st-stop," I say between gasps.

"What?"

"Can I walk you to your cabin?" I ask. Wait a minute, I think you're thinking that wht we did down there was innpropriate. Uhh, no...no. Why would you think that? Phshh, No. No, no way. Eww gross, no way! Uhh...

Percy didn't have to tell me his answer because he knew I knew what his answer would be. We walked to his cabin slowly hand in hand to savor the moment. After a while he ducked and his lips were working on my neck.

"Percy!" I yealped in alarm yet I was pleasured.

"What, I thought you liked it." Percy complained.

"I did but I don't want to miss breakfast again." I say pulling him to his cabin. Percy barges in and the first thing we see is our parents naked on the couch. I''m not describing any further because I think you know what I'm talking about.

It was awkward. Just awkward as Hell.

**Okay tht was a really long chapter. Sorry for all the cliff-hangers. I hate them too but yet I write them because I like to torture people. Just kidding. I have the perfect idea for the next chapter but I'm baffled with the names. Yes names. So I want you all to put a boy and girl name in the review section and I'll pick two that I like. See I forced myself to say the 'b' and 'g' word for you.**

**I know I'm kinda having trouble with names and I'll make an awesome chapter is you give me awesome names. They're only for a minor role but in my next story that I will write I will put those names there. BTW when I finish this story my next one will be called 'Truth or dare and Spin the bottle at CHB'.**

**Boy name:...**

**Girl name:...**


	5. Athena's cabin

**Sorry for not updating in a while I was just so busy. I got my braces off, there are a lot of birthdays in October, my parents are Asian, school, Halloween, Mark of Athena, a girl threatened to beat me up etc. So anyway this is the last chapter of the story I hope you guys and dueds love it!**

**Percy's POV**

What the Hades?

You probably don't know how weird it is if you see your dad and your girlfriend's mom fucking each other like there was no tomorow. That's just wrong on too many levels.

"I'll be sleeping in the Athena cabin while you two carry on," Once I said that they froze like they just saw Medusa's eyes. But Annabeth and I left before they could explain waht was going on. Not that they needed to.

"Dd you jus-"

"Shhhh." I hushed her because there was too much awkwardness already.

From that we walked to the Athena cabin in silence.

"What's corral face doing here?" Sophie, Annabeth's sister, asked bitterly.

"Nothing...You need to know" Annabeth hesitated to say.

"Yeah nothing." I quickly interrupted because I'm sure they do not want to know what the tornado-like-sound was coming from.

I followed Annabeth up the ladder to her bunk.

"Light's out." Collin said as the lights flickered off.

This was a twin bed which Annabeth_ and_ I were sleeping on. I'm 5'10. Annabeth is no shorter, well, maybe a little but, that's another way of saying we were cramed.

"Percy, move your shoulders are too broad." Annabeth whispered quite loudly.

"Annabeth, scoot your hips are too broad." I retorted.

"Seaweed Brian," she warned.

"Wise girl," I said in her tone.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the flirtting but could you guys just shut up." One of Annabeth's brothers said.

When someone tells you to shut up because you're too loud then there is no choice but to say sorry.

After twenty minutes or so I'm still not asleep because Annabeth is next to me.

And no she is not loud. She does not snore. She's just...Restless.

All she does is moan or groan in her sleep while furiously tossing and turning in the sheets. I swear that's how her hair looks like a hot (yet sexy) mess.

A few restless moments later it gets hot. Like I'm sweating without the blanket. I take off my shirt and fling it off the bed.

Crap! I forgot I wasn't in my cabin. I can't just pick it up now, it's weird enough.

I grunt loudly as her hand hardly smacks my groin. Holy hell-hound (it's impossible for those to exist). That hurt so bad. No, I can't say that because the feeling is undescribable because it hurts like shit but with Annabeth's hand still resting on my 'little boy part' it makes me feel ecstatic.

_No I will not have a boner, not now. Please._I keep reminding myself that but it doesn't help not one bit. It was slowly rising. I hate genetics.

The light flickered on. I sat up.

"If you guys want to have fun then you can join your parents and have a foursome." Sophie said.

"What? How did you know? We weren't having-" I stuttered.

I felt the bed shake and Annabeth sat up with the blanket up to her shoulders. That was only revealing her neck and jacked up hair.

_Click_! That was a camera.

"Yo, Perce. Nice tent." Collin snickered.

I looked down and was trying to think of a way to cover this mess up.

**Kisses**

**Discalimer I do not own Percy Jackson. **

**I forgot to do this sooner. **

**Anyway, till next story. Bye.**


End file.
